Perfect Week
Recap Future Ted starts off by explaining that Barney's way of dealing with stress was imagining he was being interviewed by CBS sportscaster Jim Nantz, who listed Barney's many accomplishments with women. Barney explains that it all started a week ago, when he issued himself a challenge. At MacLaren's, he "called his shot," pointing out a woman at the bar and saying she'd be the one he'd go home with that night. Thus began his attempt at a "perfect week," defined as having sex with seven women in seven days without a single rejection. The rest of the gang is having a less-than-stellar week. Robin went out on bad date, but becomes insecure when he won't call her back. Ted laughed at a student's name ("Cook Pu") after assuming it was a fake name, leading to her to drop the class. Marshall and Lily drive away another couple on a double date when they let slip that they use the same toothbrush. Ted and Robin soon realize they also, at one point, used that same brush. After four days, Barney's streak is unbroken, but on the fifth night, Marshall is worried because a big merger at work fell through and Barney was getting blamed for it. He said he thought Barney might get fired. Still, Barney stands at the bar, trying to look confident. Marshall says that management were going to have a meeting on Friday to see if Barney would keep his job. Lily wants to talk to Barney, but Ted intervenes, and Barney asks him for help finding the dumbest girl in the bar, who Barney promptly takes home. Nantz asks Barney if he'd ever used performance-enhancing drugs, but Barney said he respects "the game" too much. He said he'd been offered them before, and flashed back to a time when Marshall was grinning, but holding a pillow on his lap. He asked what time it was, then counted out four hours and realized he had to go to the hospital. Barney has a quickie on Staten Island to get through number six. The gang continues to mock each other for their mistakes, making "poo jokes" at Ted's expense, mocking Robin's desperation for a man she doesn't even like, and sitting in judgement of Lily and Marshall's dental habits. When Barney stops by the apartment, Lily confronts him about losing his job, and utters the phrase "perfect week", jinxing Barney. Even Jim Nantz was stunned, saying, "There are two things you don't do: One, you don't open an e-mail from Phil Simms in front of your kids, and, two, you don't jinx a man going for a perfect week". The next night, Lily is so confident that Barney was going to score with "third-martini girl" (Christy) at the bar, she says "there's no such thing as a jinx." The subsequent jinx leads to a member of the 2009 World Champion New York Yankees walking through the door: (Nick Swisher). The gang is convinced Barney's streak was over. Robin doesn't get the appeal of a Yankee, so Lily compares it to the appeal to her of a Vancouver Canucks' player. Christy starts to walk over to Nick Swisher and a dejected Barney comes over to the table figuring his week was a waste and he was going to get fired the next day. In the awkward silence, Lily realizes they all needed Barney's perfect week to make them feel better. She gets up and trips in front of Christy. She asks Christy to get her some ice, and Marshall and Ted run to sit by Swisher, starting a conversation about sharing toothbrushes. Nick comments that he loves hockey, making Robin hot and bothered. Meanwhile, Christy, who receives a fourth martini from Barney, says they should go back to his place. As she heads outside, Barney stops for high fives and a hoisting onto shoulders in triumph. His conversation with Jim Nantz over, Barney goes in to talk with the boss. Barney keeps his job, and his boss says it must have been a stressful time for him. "I barely slept," Barney says. Back at the bar, the gang commemorates Barney's week by retiring the tie he wore on the seventh day and Ted claims he'll never tells his kids about this story, which makes Future Ted doubt his qualifications to be a parent. Later, we see Ted embarrass Cook Pu once again when she picks up take-out at MacLaren's. Continuity *Barney faces the risk of losing his job at Goliath National Bank. In , he tells Marshall that "the things I know about this company, I won't ever be fired." *Lily and Marshall's search for another couple to befriend has been explored previously, in , and The Sexless Innkeeper. *Marshall points out that he and Lily have been looking for couple best friends to replace Barney and Robin (earlier this season), Ted and Stella (season 3 and 4), Ted and Robin (season 2), and Ted and Victoria (season 1). Gallery :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Perfect Week images Memorable Quotes Wendy: Take out order for Cook Pu. We have a Number Two over here for Cook Pu. Ted: You guys got Wendy saying it now? Come on, like, I get it, Cook Pu is a stupid name and it gets stupider and stupider the more you say it. Cook Pu, Cook Pu, Cook Pu! Cook Pu: Here. Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In , Marshall and Lily can be seen using separate toothbrushes, however in this episode they claim to have used the same toothbrush for eight years (which is well before the events of ). Allusions and Outside References *The same music used in David S. Ward's 1989 film, Major League , a baseball movie about the Cleveland Indians, the team Ted roots for, is played while Ted and Barney scout MacLaren's and discuss the girls in the bar. Music *''Pennant Fever '' by James Newton Howard, from the film'' Major League. Other Notes *International Airdates: Australia: June 24, 2010 on Channel 7; United Kingdom: August 26, 2010 on E4. *Nick Swisher , who guest starred as himself, is now married to Joanna Garcia who previously guest starred as Maggie Wilks in People.com: Joanna Garcia and Nick Swisher Wed in Palm Beach by Julie Jordan. Dec-11-2010. Retrieved Jan-5-2010.. Guests * Hong Chau - Cook Pu * Nick Swisher - Himself * Jim Natz - Himself Reception Donna Bowman of The AV Club rated the episode with a grade A-.http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-perfect-week,37767/ Brian Zoromski of IGN gave the episode 8.7 out of 10.http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/106/1065860p1.html References External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0460649/ ''Perfect Week] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/the-perfect-week/episode/1319679/summary.html Perfect Week] at TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 5